You care about something, you fight for it!
by Kangelane
Summary: [COMPLETE] Murdoc returns! Will MacGyver be able to rescue his son Sam from his nemesis, or does this prove to be a challenge too great even for him? Also expect some words of wisdom from grandpa Harry.
1. When you're gone

**Author's note: **

The story takes place only a few weeks after MacGyver met Sam. Take note that Pete's eyesight is fine despite this. First fanfic uploaded here, so please be gentle with the criticism, but I hope you enjoy! ^^

Also many thanks and hugs to you Erin for inspiring me to write this, but also supported me to finally post one of my fanfics. This one is for you!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: When you're gone<span>**

"Please Mac! Don't do this! We can think of another way to get Sam back! Please!"

Slowly turning to face his best friend for what would probably be the last time, MacGyver's remorseful and sad eyes immediately found Pete's pleading ones. The steel-door, which MacGyver had just locked his friend behind, was all that separated the two from one another, and also the single thing preventing Pete from forcefully trying to stop MacGyver from exchanging himself for his son. A trade would certainly lead to the young troublemaker's death, and when dealing with a man like Murdoc, the events would most likely get Sam killed too despite his father's best efforts.

"I'm sorry Pete, but-"

"NO! Listen to me! You can't trust Murdoc to release Sam when he's got you! Please Mac, open the door! We can figure out a different way to get Sam back! A way that won't lead to both of your deaths!"

As Pete had cut him of, MacGyver found a spot on the floor utterly fascinating, and had not only started to scratch his foot repeatedly over it as a distraction, but also locked his gaze on it; hiding his eyes behind the brownish mullet.

"I... I can't do that, Pete. I am the only one who have a chance to get Sam out of this alive."

The desperation in Pete's voice was clear as crystal as he continued.

"But what about getting YOU out of there? Getting YOU out; not only in one piece, but also alive. Even if you manage to save Sam, he still needs his father. He needs you, Mac..."

Mac's foot froze at those words. The following silence hanging in the air was so dense one could easily cut through it with a knife. Tears glistered in Pete's eyes as he patiently awaited a response. It took a few minutes before MacGyver slowly lifted his head, revealing an equally pained expression as his friend. Glassy eyes found each other and MacGyver finally spoke.

"I've got nothing to fear from death. As I told you before: I don't think it's the end of anything. It's more like just another step along the way. If my death can save Sam's life, then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Hopefully he'll understand one day why I had to do it. Promise to look after him for me if I don't make it back; can you do that Pete? Please?"

Tears streamed freely down the elder man's face. Even if MacGyver had accepted that he was plausibly about to die today, Pete still wasn't ready for it. It had broken his heart a few years earlier, when MacGyver was thrown from the high floor of a parking garage, lapsing into a coma and lay on the brink of death. It was a horrible tragedy, which understandably neither he nor Mac had ever wanted to relive again.

But now, with his son in lethal danger, Pete had to be strong for MacGyver's sake. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Pete gathered himself and cleared his throat.

"You have my word that I will look after him the best I possibly can."

Without himself noticing, MacGyver had moved closer to the sealed door during their conversation. Now the two friends had one hand each pressed against the other's; only the rectangular glass window in the door separating them. Both leaned their foreheads against the screen simultaneously.

"Be careful, Mac..."

"Goodbye, Pete..."

"Goodbye, my friend..."

With those final words, MacGyver spun away and disappeared out of the room with tears streaming down his face; leaving Pete alone in the locked empty room, with no other sound than his own sobs to accompany him.

* * *

><p>AN: Most of the chapter names are songs or lyrics! First one: When you're gone – Avril Lavigne.


	2. Poison runnin' through my veins

**Chapter 2: Poison runnin' through my veins**

"Look who decided to show up! If it isn't MacGyver."

Murdoc grinned as he watched his nemesis pull up in his black Jeep Wrangler, turn the engine of and jump out. With hands clenched into fists, MacGyver approached Murdoc with fierce hate radiating from him. Stopping so that it was only about a few centimetres between their faces, Mac did in an attempt to pull himself together and not punch Murdoc right there in the face, spat out three words.

"Where. Is. Sam."

Murdoc didn't flinch an inch. He calmly dried some spit of his face with the left sleeve.

"Well, that's not very polite. Invade a man's private space like that. But you seem eager to get going, so let the games begin!"

With that said, Murdoc's right hand shot out of nowhere, jabbing a syringe filled with a clear liquid straight into MacGyver's neck-area; the latter exclaimed from pain as its content was emptied into his bloodstream. Whatever it contained burned like raging fire as soon as it entered his veins. Mac had been so distraught that he never even had time to react before it was too late.

His left hand quickly found the burning spot. For a short time fear filled MacGyver's eyes, but was quickly replaced by anger. He grabbed Murdoc's clothes and slammed him back first into a nearby tree; pressing the smug man up against it.

"What was that?! Answer me, Murdoc! ...and what have you done with Sam?!"

It looked like Murdoc had a death wish, judging from the happy look which adorned his face. All he did was to simply smirk at his nemesis' desperation. He apparently hadn't heard how one should never mess with an already pissed of parent.

"But MacGyver; you disappoint me! I thought you of all people would recognize anything nature-related. That was venom from one of the worlds many wonderful snake-species! Can't really remember which one I'm afraid, except that its venom weakens the body until the point of exhaustion that the person is sent into a coma, and ultimately dies. It took the current record-holder 5 hours to enter the coma and 7 hours to die; let's see if you'll beat that. To answer your second question..." Murdoc paused and pointed towards a cliff about one kilometre away.

Recognition hit MacGyver like he just had been hit by a truck. It was the Widowmaker: the exact same mountain that his friend Mike fell to her death from years prior, during a climb. There, on almost the exact same spot as she had fell, dangled now another person; completely limp, most likely unconscious, but one couldn't really tell from such a distance. Murdoc continued.

"...there is your beloved son. I guess you possibly have a little less than 5 hours to rescue him. Of you go!"

MacGyver never took his eyes of Sam. He could already feel his body weaken due to the poison spreading, so he was in a great hurry. Just as he was about to rush of without a second glance at the assassin, Murdoc quickly added something that made the blood in Mac's veins turn to ice.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Just to make things a bit more exciting, I rigged the part of the cliff that Sam is on with explosives, and I'm afraid that I accidentally might have set it to go 'boom' in 4 hours..."

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter-song: Poison – Alice Cooper.


	3. Breaking the silence

**Chapter 3: Breaking the silence**

There was no time to lose. Running faster than he knew his feet could carry him, Mac quickly closed the distance to the cliff. Casting a quick glance up at his son, he had a momentary flashback of the rope rupturing and Mike falling.

Feeling his body becoming weaker and weaker due to the poison spreading rapidly through his veins, he was forced to slow down.

That was when he heard multiple barkings somewhere ahead of him. Cursing silently, MacGyver realised that Murdoc probably had loads of obstacles planted in his way. Trying to think logical, he scanned his surroundings. Not much other than trees to work with.

A storm which drew past only days earlier had taken it's toll on the trees, and MacGyver spotted a broken branch that looked strong enough to survive some assault. Picking it up, his gaze returned to Sam. With that stick in a firm grip, he quietly sneaked on.

The gentle summer-breeze came slightly from the west, so MacGyver headed east of the loud pack ahead, hoping they wouldn't smell his presence and thereby not pick up his trail. This forced detour took its toll on him though, but he pushed himself onwards; determined to get to his son. He glanced at his watch on which he had set a 4-hour timer.

...3:24:16...3:24:15...3:24:14...

But looking at his watch had been a fatal mistake! He had taken his attention of the ground for a moment too long, and stepped on a dry branch which snapped loudly beneath his sole. He froze. The barking had momentarily stopped, probably listening for any signs of what made the sudden sound.

The barking started again after a few seconds. Standing completely still, MacGyver could hear that the pack was getting closer, and fast! He cursed and took of running. No need for detours or stealth now when his cover was blown! He headed straight for the cliff.

Even if MacGyver was a really fast long-distance-sprinter, the nasty venom slowed him down immensely. After only a few minutes, the barking caught up with him. MacGyver spun on the spot, wooden cane in hand ready to defend himself.

His chasers were none other than two pitbull-dogs. MacGyver had always told people claiming how certain dogs where cruel because they belonged to a certain race, that the dogs weren't cruel from birth. The dogs where shaped into this behaviour by their owners; trained into becoming murderers. He had witnessed it with his own eyes, and it was very often pitbulls that where pictured as mean-killer-machines.

"Hey boys..." MacGyver said carefully while the newly arrived pair growled at him and looked ready to attack at any moment. "...or girls... or maybe one of both... Emn... However, sorry for disturbing. I think I should simply get out of your way and-"

MacGyver was cut of as the larger of the dogs charged, and the impact sent him crashing back first onto the rooty ground. The stick was all preventing him from being impaled by the sharp whites snapping at him; trying to get to his throat. The claws on its front paws made deep cuts on his chest, and MacGyver hissed from pain. With great force he managed to throw the beast of himself, only to have the second one jumping and biting at his right arm. Luckily his jacket provided safety enough to prevent the dog from getting a good grip. A quick twist and he got his arm lose.

He considered running again, but knew they would catch up with him immediately, so he needed to think of something. But his mind was foggy, blank and his usual inventiveness didn't click in. The dogs had in the meantime changed approached. While they didn't seem to be able to get him one-on-one, they started circle him, like their wolf-ancestors used to with their unfortunate pray. MacGyver spun around trying to keep an eye of both. The dogs positioned themselves strategically: one in front and one behind.

The dogs snarled. That was when Mac got an idea! It demanded a great potion of sheer dumb luck and he just had to hope he could time it perfectly. Mac took a firmer grip on the branch.

That was when both attacked simultaneously. MacGyver could only hope that luck was with him this once, as he aimed the stick for each pitbull's silvery-spiky collar.

He couldn't believe his eyes as the rod managed to slip in underneath both dogs' collars. Mac sidestepped just in time to have the dogs smack into a head-on-head collision. Both pitbulls whined and fell down dazed. Mac took the opportunity restrain them, by quickly lifted the stick and jam it between the nearest tree and the soft ground; hopefully keeping the angry pair in check long enough for him to reach the cliff.

With that he was of towards his son. Time: ...3:03:57...

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter-song: Breaking the silence – Terese Fredenwall.


	4. Long long way to go

**Chapter 4: Long long way to go**

MacGyver had been lucky and managed to avoid any other of Murdoc's setups. He had spotted what was clearly a newly dug minefield, so had with ease been able to avoid it. The same with some badly hidden bear traps, which he in his past had learn was best to avoid stepping into. Those things really hurt!

What bothered him though was that all those traps felt TOO easily spotted. It was as if Murdoc wanted Mac to relax for just a moment and make a stupid error. He was determined not to.

That was when he reached the bottom of the cliff. Far above him was Sam. MacGyver was determined to get to him; no matter the costs.

Last time he climbed this mountain, he had proper equipment. Now he had nothing more than a bleeding chest and a weakening body due to snake venom.

He scanned the mountainside for the best way up. It was an advance climb even for experienced climbers, but he managed to spot one crack which actually went all the way up to the first ledge. Studying it, he convinced himself that he should be able to free climb along it. The steep angle made it impossible to plan further ahead, so he just had to improvise when he got there.

That was when barking was once again heard behind him, and Mac turned on the spot. The dogs had managed to slip out of their collars; leaving MacGyver with no other choice than to start climbing.

_Don't look at the dogs! Just climb! A simple climb... You just looked at the dogs! Don't look at the dogs! Climb! Climb! Climb!_

A few seconds later he felt a paw hitting his heal just as he was about to take a new grip. He puffed out as he realised he just made it beyond their reach. As they jumped and tried to reach him, their claws simply couldn't get any grip on the steep stonewall.

MacGyver sighed in relief, before turning his gaze upwards, locking his focus on the ledge above and started ascending towards his son.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter song: Long long way to go – Phil Collins


	5. I swear it's déjà vu

**Chapter 5: I swear it's déjà vu**

Putting one aching hand after the other into the crack slowly took him skywards. Very soon the trees weren't larger than children's toys.

That was when his vision drastically blurred and the world started to spin out of control. His right foot slipped and he barely managed to hold on; dangling in only one hand while everything in his line of vision was a vivid mess.

_What's happening!? I can't see! Must be the venom… No! Not now! Get a grip on yourself, MacGyver! You have to save Sam! _

The mere thought of his son made his eyes find the limp body swaying high above him. With great effort, MacGyver found his footing again, and forcefully pushed on upwards. The option of falling was non-existent in his mind. He couldn't leave Sam up there.

His body went into some kind of automatic climbing-mode after that. His brain was now so foggy that he hardly realised where he was or what he was doing. His palms started to sweat tremendously, and numerous times he slipped and was dangerously close to plummeting down the mountainside, if he hadn't managed to get hold again in the last second.

Despite his weakened state, Mac climbed effectively; closing the distance fast. He had now almost reached the same altitude as his son.

"Sam! Answer me! SAM!" He yelled with a puffy voice. The young boy stirred slightly and started to come around.

Mac knew fully well that it was Sam hanging there, but he still had to shake his head to remove the image of Mike, which emerged hauntingly inside his mind. Despite the numerous years between the two incidents, his son where hanging exactly the same way Mike had. Looking at Sam was a déjà-vu that MacGyver did not want to relive. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pushed himself towards the final ledge.

Sam awoke with a great pain in his back; groggily searching his toppled surroundings, not understanding what had happened.

"Wh't's... Wh'r..." He muttered when spotting a familiar individual. "D-ad...? DAD!"

MacGyver turned his head towards Sam's voice. They were now on approximately the same level; father free climbing to save his son snared by the equipment he lacked.

"Sam! Don't move until I reach the ledge!"

A confused look found it's way to the younger's face. That vanished though as soon as he tried to lift his head. Gravity pulled it back, and one glance down unveiled the abyss that lay beneath. He tensed as his hands carefully found the climber's equipment secured around his waist. His back hurt from the long time hanging, but Sam still managed to drag himself up to a sitting position; painfully forcing the vertebrae back to their natural position.

A sound of lose rocks crashing down the rocky mountain caught his attention, and his eyes quickly filled with fear as he saw his father gasping with pain; dangling only in one hand, with no safety-line to support him.

"DAD! HANG ON! I'M COMING!"

Just as Sam was about to start repelling up his rope, his father stopped him.

"NO! SAM, DON'T MOVE!" MacGyver managed to once more find footing on the steep wall. He took some short harsh breaths before adding: "We don't know if the line is somehow booby trapped by Murdoc!"

As on cue, the rotors of a helicopter was heard in the horizon, and a tiny dot grew larger and larger; exposing a camouflaged military helicopter; type Westland WAH-64 Apache Longbow attack. It approached the mountain where father and son were located; positioning itself so it could hover close by. The scrunch of an old speaker was heard over the flapping rotors, followed by the smug voice of Murdoc.

"I must say you have surprised me, MacGyver. I was sure the rattlesnake-venom would have killed you by now. But I don't mind! I only get to enjoy the live-show longer! I've recorded your entire progress, so dear Thornton can have his share of the cookie!" Murdoc waved a tiny handheld monitor through the think windscreen. "Maybe you should hurry a bit though, MacGyver... I think we're getting close to the grand finale!"

With that, the chopper gained altitude and vanished over the top.

Cursing loudly, MacGyver ignored his nausea and numbness as well as his son's exclaims and questions. Adrenaline made him take a few reckless leaps, grab hold of the ledge and heave himself up only to have his fears confirmed.

Strapped to the line where a bomb with some sort of spring-construction designed to go of when tension on the rope decreased. On it was a timer; the tiny display's red glowing numbers mockingly just passed 00:07:00...

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter lyrics: Déjà Vu – Beyoncé feat. Jay Z.


	6. The final countdown

**Chapter 6: The final countdown**

_Think MacGyver! It's what you're supposed to be good at! Think! _

The clock was ticking fast: way too fast! Scanning the mountainside, there wasn't much to work with. No trees, no lose rocks, no nothing. His pulse beat rapidly and it got more difficult to breath by the second.

...00:04:32...00:04:31...

MacGyver dug through his pockets. Inside resided only his faithful Swiss army knife and a paperclip. In his woozy condition, he didn't dare trying to disarm the bomb in case he accidently would set it of with his trembling fingers. That would mean the end of the MacGyver bloodline. There had to be another way to tackle the problem.

...00:02:57...00:02:56...

His mind was blank. No ideas or MacGyverisms (which Pete and Sam had so cleverly named his inventions) emerged. He stared at the digits, which mockingly ticked by way to fast.

...00:02:23...00:02:22...

Then an idea hit him, like lightning from a clear blue sky! A mentally crazy idea, but it could be Sam's only chance. Wasting no time, Mac leaned over the edge, exclaiming his son's name. Sam hadn't let his gaze of the place where his father had vanished, so he immediately spotted him when he leaned out.

"Sam! There is a bomb on the line! I have an idea, but we've only got one shot at this. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." There was no sign of doubt in his voice as Sam said it. "What do we do?"

"You have to swing; very quickly but carefully, towards the ledge not far beneath you! Be prepared to grab hold of it! I'll cut the rope when you're closest to the ledge!"

...00:01:00...00:00:59...

"But Dad, what about you!?"

"There is no time! Do it now!"

Sam cursed, but gently started rocking backwards and forwards gaining momentum. MacGyver positioned himself on the edge, so he could see Sam and cut the line at the right moment.

...00:00:33...00:00:32...

"Are you ready, Sam?" A positive response came from below. "I love you son, always remember that. On three: One... Two... THREE!"

The rope snapped: Sam fell, but the swinging motion was good enough to send him crashing hard down onto the lower ledge. At the same time MacGyver was expecting to be blown into smithereens, but instead of an explosion, a rapid beeping followed.

...00:00:20... 00:00:15... 00:00:10... 00:00.05...

Instead of going of immediately, the speed of the countdown increased. What had been twenty seconds instead became four. But those few speed up seconds was all the delay Mac needed to snap out of his shocked state and act. He threw himself with all his might away from the ledge, but at the same time away from the bomb. That was when the countdown reached zero.

...00:00:00...

The blast caught up with him mid-air; spinning him violently trough the air towards the abyss to his right.

Fire burnt his skin, his eyes temporarily blinded from the flash and the venom burning from inside every vein. All was pain, which multiplied as he crashed back-first onto the hard surface. Friction stopped him on the brick of time; one arm dangling dangerously over the edge, blood dripping from his fingers and vanishing of to somewhere far below.

The breeze played with his bloodstained and dirty mullet, as if urging him to wake up. But no matter how the wind tried to awake him, MacGyver didn't stir.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter song: The final countdown – Europe.


	7. Time of dying

**Chapter 7: Time of dying**

The blast had collapsed part of the cliff-structure right above Sam, but he luckily managed to survive without more than a few scratches and a plausible broken wrist. With ears ringing, panic quickly struck at the thought of his father.

"DAD! DAD, ANSWER ME! DA-"

As the dust slowly settled, Sam stomach dropped at the sight of a dusty and bloodied arm hanging eerily limp out from the ledge above. No matter how much or how loud he screamed, his father didn't answer nor move.

Just as Sam was about to start free climbing, completely disregarding his hurt wrist, the sound of rotor blades once again made itself known. It descended from above; positioning itself so that Murdoc came face to face with Sam.

"MURDERER!" Sam exclaimed, trying to make himself heard over the sound from the chopper.

A scrunch, followed by the voice Sam despises more than anything else in the world, spoke.

"Sorry, kiddo. Nothing personal, only business. Time to meet the same fate as daddy."

With that said, Murdoc aimed the chopper's machineguns towards the young boy. The latter didn't bulge, simply stood awaiting the inevitable, ready to join his father on the other side.

A smatter of machineguns rang out, but they didn't hit flesh. The bullets collided with metal.

Sam could only watch stunned, as a Harrier Jump Jet had suddenly soared out of the clouds above and sprayed the helicopter with several rounds. Smoke and flames engulfed the chopper; the defect tail made it spin out of control and Sam watched it descend fast towards the blue lake. Crashing hard, it took only a few seconds before it vanished completely beneath the waves in a burst of bubbles.

Sam baffled observed as the military plane took a sweep over the lake to ensure that no one emerged. Then it made a pass to secure the area. Returning, it placed itself in front of Sam, taking the place where the military helicopter was minutes earlier. After receiving a thumb up that Sam was okay, the pilot steered the left wing towards him, motioning for him to climb aboard.

After a slight hesitation and a quick glance at his father, Sam removed the climbing gear around his waist and grabbed the end of the wing, carefully heaving himself up. Sam motioned towards the location of his father. Receiving a confirming nod, the anonymous pilot carefully pulled on the throttle, allowing the plane to rise.

All colour vanished completely from Sam's face as the increased altitude allowed for him to get a better view of the damage. Motioning for the obviously very experienced pilot to get him closer, Sam was at his father's side the moment the plane was close enough for him to jump of.

"DAD!" Sam grabbed hold of his father and dragged him away from the ledge. MacGyver body had achieved severe burns from the explosion. Sam desperately searched for a pulse, but could only find a very faint one, which felt like it was weakening by every beat. "God dammit, don't do this to me, dad! Come back!"

Tears rolled down his dirty face making trails as it went. Sam received absolutely no response and violent sobs overtook him.

It was like everything stopped to exist at that moment. All surrounding sound vanished; no birds singing their stories or wind swirling in the trees.

Everything but the two of them was erased from existence, as Sam had only eyes for the father he so recently found, and at the look of it was now about to lose.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter song: Time of dying – Three Days Grace.


	8. Heartbeat

**Chapter 8: Heartbeat**

Sam's tear-filled reddened eyes took in his father lying in his arms. If it wasn't for all visible injuries, he could just as well have been sleeping. Sam remembered the times the two of them had been out on adventures during the short time they had known each other. No matter how close they both came to dying, they had always managed to pull through. Always.

That was why this couldn't possibly be happening. There was no way his father could die here in his arms; he was still way too young! He had far to many adventures ahead of him. The two of them had billions of places to visit and things to do. They could fix their motorbikes and take them around the world. Go and explore unexplored territories. Laugh in the face of danger. Invent clever gadgetry to escape some tight spot. There was so much more the two of them should do together!

But all that was simply an impossible fantasy now. Even Sam was realist enough to understand that his father couldn't possibly make it, and this fact broke his heart. Already feeling a huge emptiness fill him up inside, he closed his eyes; simply wanting to turn back time. To change whatever had happened in the last couple of hours. But this wasn't some high-tech science-fiction-movie where one could simply undo things, or bring someone back from the other side; Sam knew that all too well. At least he got to be with his father until the very end. He buried his face into his father's chest.

He had no idea how much time lapsed; him sitting there, cradling his dying father's body.

The young man was so distraught that he didn't even notice the Harrier taking of; leaving space for an incoming helicopter to land.

Sliding the door ajar, a medical team jumped out, quickly followed by none other than Pete Thornton. He froze at the sight of his friend's lifeless form in his son's arms.

"No..."

Pete just wanted to sink through the ground and never emerge again. Mac who was so much younger than him, shouldn't have to go through this. He had been through more than enough pain in his lifetime to be forced to leave in such a horrible way. His heart broke, not only for his friend, but also for Sam. None should have to experience something like this; but for the poor kid to have his father ripped away from him not long after managing to find him was cruel by fate.

Sam was snapped back to reality as he sensed and heard several people hurriedly approach, to then appear on both sides of him. At first he took a firmer protective hold of his father's limp form. But noticing the logotype of the phoenix foundation that adorned their clothes, he visibly relaxed.

A gentle but firm hand found it's way onto his shoulder. Two pairs of remorseful eyes met. Seeing Pete, Sam broke down completely. The latter always had a tough image up around other people, but now the sensitive boy behind the mask emerged; letting tears fall freely down his already wet cheeks. Pete managed in a smooth way to have Sam release his father, whom was immediately attended by the medical personnel.

The older steered the younger away from his dying father, and embraced him in an attempt of comfort. But to comfort someone when you're as heartbroken yourself is no easy task, but Pete did the best he could. He had made a promise, which he intended to do his best to fulfil.

"CLEAR!"

The voice of the doctor returned everyone's attention to MacGyver. Sam watched with fear as his father's body spasmed from the electric rushing through him, trying to start the heart which had beaten it's last beat.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter song: Heartbeat – Don Johnson.


	9. Something happened on the way to heaven

**Chapter 9: Something happened on the way to heaven**

_Where am I?_

All MacGyver saw was a colourful blur. He tried to sit up, and to his surprise he found that he could do that without any difficulty. Although his vision still refused to become clear. He rose up, trying to get something to come into focus.

"I didn't expect to see you this soon, Bud."

MacGyver froze and his eyes widened at the voice of his grandfather. At the same moment as the latter spoke he appeared in front of Mac out of nowhere.

"Harry...? But how-" He stopped as realization struck him. "I'm dead."

At hearing those words, the old man closed his eyes with a sigh while slowly shaking his head in disappointment.

"Seriously, Bud! Hasn't anything I've said rooted itself beneath that fluffy brown mullet of yours? As I said last time: you can still fight! Especially now when you have something worth fighting for!"

As on cue, the vivid blur surrounding them both vanished and was replaced by a scene which now played itself before the two of them. MacGyver could see his son doing a dangerous leap from the wing of a jet, landing with a roll that would make any traceur proud, to then rush over to... Mac had to gasp at the sight of his own lifeless body. He had suffered uncountable injuries before, but this must have been a record of the number of multiple injuries acquired in only a few hours! He turned back to his grandfather.

"You mean to tell me that I can survive that?" He pointed over to his other self. "We're in the middle of nowhere; miles from the nearest hospital. Not to remember that the venom will most likely force me into a coma very soon, if it hasn't already. That combined with burns and probably loads more that's messed up internally, there just isn't a way!"

Harry stared at him, as if not believing his ears. He walked over and put a firm hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"I've lived a long life, Bud... During all my years, I've learned one thing. There is always a way! As long as you don't give up! If you care about something, you fight for it! Look me in the eyes, Bud, and tell me you're gonna leave Sam alone after all this!"

A pang of guilt etched itself into MacGyver's mind. He remembered his own feelings after Harry had passed away. The fact that they had been able to say goodbye in a similar state of mind as they currently occupied had made it easier for Mac to move on.

MacGyver mentally facepalmed himself. Just what had he been thinking! Sam needed him; now more than ever! He had already lost his mother; he was not going to lose his father too! Confidence found itself back into his eyes.

"You're right, Harry. I won't. I'm gonna fight this, if it's the last thing I ever do!"

His grandfather grinned from ear to ear before embracing him in a huge hug.

"There's the Bud I know! Then you better hurry; you're body is leaving..."

To look in the direction Harry pointed, MacGyver spun on the spot. He managed to catch a glimpse of his body being loaded into the chopper followed by Sam and Pete. The transport was preparing to take off.

There was no time to lose! As the chopper started it's engine, allowing the rotors to spin faster and faster, MacGyver took of in a run. Fighting hard against the wind strength increasing by each rotation, his eyes filled with fear as it lifted without him on-board.

He had only one chance. As the chopper flew out over the edge, leaving not only the mountain but also him behind, Mac threw himself after it. The lethal abyss below stretched out beneath him.

Time slowed down. He reached out for contact with the metal rods that made up the landing gear of the chopper. His finger could almost touch it. Just when MacGyver thought he was about to plumb down into the deep abyss, his fingers tightened around the metal bar, pulling him along the chopper towards the sky.

Turning his head at the last moment, he could see his grandfather still standing on top of the mountain. They locked eyes for only a second, but still long enough for Mac to transfer a mental thank you.

With that the chopper vanished into the low hanging clouds. Harry chuckled happily as he stared at the spot where he last saw his grandson.

"Good luck, Bud."

* * *

><p>AN: What are your thoughts so far of my first fanfic? Would make my day if you had time to drop of a few funny/wise/happy/sad/angry/crazy words in the review-thingy! Hope you enjoy the story! ;D

Chapter song: Something happened on the way to heaven – Phil Collins.


	10. Paperclip

**Chapter 10: Paperclip**

The flight to the hospital was silent, except for the medical personnel who kept working on keeping MacGyver stable; constantly shouting medical terms that none other than themselves understood. Sam and Pete sat on opposite sides; both had their eyes locked on the lifeless form. The youngest nurse was the first to address Sam.

"I'm really sorry to have to ask, but it would be really helpful if you could brief us of the injuries you know."

At first it didn't seem like Sam had heard. Either that, or he simply chose to ignore the other young man. After a short while though, Sam quietly spoke.

"He free climbed the mountain and was close to an explosion. That's all I kno-" he stopped suddenly, eyes widening at a memory echoing inside his mind.

_I must say you have surprised me, MacGyver. I was sure the rattlesnake-venom would have killed you by now. _

_...the rattlesnake-venom would have killed you... _

_...rattlesnake-venom... _

"HE WAS POISONED!" Sam, who had sat quietly the entire trip, exclaimed with such force that everyone jumped, including the pilot. When he jumped of surprise, he accidently pressed the leaver away from himself, making the chopper drop slightly but suddenly forward. He quickly corrected the unintentional manoeuvre, but none in the back seemed to have noticed. Everyone stared at Sam. Pete was the first break the silence.

"Poisoned?! Do you know with what drug or substance?"

Sam found Pete's eyes, and stared with a glance of pure hate, which Pete knew wasn't directed at him.

"Murdoc... That bastard told my father he was surprised the rattlesnake-venom hadn't killed him yet. Dad managed to climb that mountain with-" Sam couldn't go on. He clenched his fists in rage.

At that moment Pete's eyes mirrored the same fierce hatred as Sam's. Both had a silence urge to get hold of Murdoc themselves and kill him with their bare hands. The tension in the air was heavy. To break the unease, and also answer an unanswered question that hung in the air, Pete started talking.

"When Mac received the message from Murdoc telling of your capture, he immediately wanted to go after you. I tried to talk him into going with backup, but he wouldn't as it might have jeopardized your safety. But he pretended to give in to my suggestion; managing to lock me in a room. After a few hours, I managed to unlock the door with a paper clip I found inside the room; just like Mac had once thought me. I don't know if he had time to tell you, but he received his latest Swiss Army knife from me, after I accidently lost his in a previous mission. I secretly had a tiny tracker installed in the new one, you know to be able to keep an eye on him..."

A look of shame found itself to Pete's face by admitting on tracking his closest friend, but as Sam didn't seem to mind, he took a deep breath and went on.

"...so I activated it to get your location and used a favour from a old military friend to get a plane sent to aid you until we could get there. From what I was told it arrived on the brink of time."

That explained how the rescue-company had managed to find them so quickly. Sam now understood that his saviour had come to his rescue on none others than Pete's order. He guess that he shouldn't really be surprised by that fact, but in the heat of the moment he had been more concerned with his father's wellbeing than the identity of the mysterious pilot. What had mattered was that the individual hadn't appeared to want him dead, which had been enough for him.

Pete had two more things to say, so he continued.

"As the pilot reported that Murdoc's chopper had crashed into the nearby lake, I had a diver team sent to the location. Hopefully they should get there about now, so I should get an update from them soon." He looked over to his friends broken body. "I just wished I had been as quick with that paperclip as Mac. Then I might-"

Sam abruptly interrupted him.

"No! Don't blame yourself, Pete! Don't you even dare do that! None other is to blame than Murdoc." The younger put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "My father would have been very proud that you managed to work that lock. By doing it you saved my life."

Sam gave him a warm smile. A single tear escaped Pete's eye, at the same time as a small smile found itself to his lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter song: Paperclip – Andree Dee & Mick Kastenholt.


	11. Doctor! Doctor!

**Chapter 11: Doctor! Doctor!**

MacGyver clung onto the helicopter for dear life.

He had been sitting on the outside on the railing, studying his son and friend seated inside, when the helicopter had suddenly jerked forward, almost throwing him off. Luckily the pilot had pulled up a millisecond later, catching him from falling. What had caused the manoeuvre was beyond him, but he held a firm grip from that moment on; one which he didn't release even once during the remainder of the trip.

As the helicopter set down, MacGyver kept a close distance to himself, not daring striding of in case he wouldn't find his way back again.

As the company entered the building, he was torn though. The other him was taken into intensive care, while Sam was taken into a private room for a quick check. He decided to stick with his son, allowing his body to vanish away into a nearby pair of doors.

His son was after the ordeal unfathomably well physically. He had a broken wrist and a strained back-muscle after hanging from the cliff, but other than that and a few small scratches he was fine.

The nurse who had been appointed to care for Sam had at first panicked; seeing his patient covered in blood. But as he quickly realised it wasn't the boy's blood, so he calmed. The nurse realised the same thing as MacGyver had previously concluded: that it must have been his own blood which now covered his son. Apparently the claws of the larger pitbull had caused a bit more damage than he thought, or maybe the bleeding was cause by the explosion. Mac wasn't a doctor, so he couldn't really tell.

After getting his wrist plastered, Sam refused any more medical care and demanded to be with his father. He didn't get his will through though as Pete appeared, informing the younger lad that his father had gone into surgery. So after allowing some more fussing from the nurse, Sam was allowed to leave.

Father and son were reunited in a private room a few hours later. MacGyver's burns and wounds had been treated, and he had received an antidote for the venom.

A female doctor had appeared in the room just after they had been granted access; explaining the extent of the damages. Sam was shocked to hear about the deep marks of claws on his father's chest, but what really caught his attention was her theory of why MacGyver had managed to survive.

"The danger is that a snake will inject its full dose of poison, in which case the patient has about a 50% chance of death, unless he is treated. We found an injection-point on his neck, but it was from a needle, and not from fangs. I believe that this might have saved his life."

At the confused look on Sam's face, the lady went on.

"What I mean is that if it had been a real snakebite, he probably wouldn't have made it. But this poison seems like it had been diluted with a liquid, most likely water. The person using it had most likely been double-crossed by the seller of the poison and paid full price for a weaker mixture."

Sam, Pete and the doctor exchanged a smirk. To hear that Murdoc was most likely double-crossed worked like a sort of retribution. But the feeling of joy was quickly replaced by sadness again, as he looked over towards his father.

"I would say he got a seventy percent chance of full recovery." The doctor continued. "We've done everything we can, but due to the venom, he has lapsed into a coma, so now it's up to him. To _fight_."

That last word worked like a charm. As MacGyver had stood, listening in on the conversation, the final word made him want to act; to snap out of this state which he currently wandered around in. He looked at Sam, then after inhaling deeply, he slowly made his way over towards himself. Sitting down on the bed next to himself felt crazily surreal, but as this wasn't the first time he had been in this limbo-kind-of-world, he wasn't as shocked as last time, when he had been thrown from a high parking garage and almost died.

He was just about to lie down and calmly return into himself, when a voice made him freeze.

"But, MacGyver... Leaving the fun already?"

"Murdoc?!"

Standing in the doorway was none other than his arch nemesis, his usual smug grin covered his face, sending goosebumps all over Mac's body. Pete, Sam and the doctor hadn't reacted at all to Murdoc's sudden appearance.

"Well, MacGyver. What do you say? As we're both noble knights, except for the lack of shining armours and horses, why not settle this once and for all in a one-on-one? Winner goes back to the living, loser joins the land of the dead."

"No, Murdoc. I won't fight you more than I already have."

MacGyver turned, and was just about to touch down and return into himself when Murdoc said the unforgivable.

"When I get back, my first target will be Sam."

Mac closed his eyes, clenched his fists very alike his son had previously done, and in a burst of rage the protective father threw himself at the assassin. A fatal second to late MacGyver with horror realised that Murdoc had just lured him out of the door and together they broke through a wall of blinding bright light.

That was the moment Angus MacGyver flatlined.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter song: Doctor! Doctor! – Thompson Twins


	12. Land of confusion

**Chapter 12: Land of confusion**

MacGyver and Murdoc had crashed down in a world consisting entirely of whiteness, now wrestling each other; both rolling around trying to get the upper hand.

Managing to finally stop their momentum, MacGyver ended up on top. But before he could get the complete upper hand, Murdoc managed to aim a forceful knee to the stomach, sending MacGyver spinning through the air, crashing back first onto the white hard substratum. Gasping for air, he remained lying grasping his aching abdomen. Murdoc pushed himself up onto his knees and stood.

"Sorry, MacGyver, but this is only business. Can't leave the land of the living without taking my number one target with me. It would ruin my otherwise spotless reputation as an assassin. There is nowhere out of here. I've heard about this place and no one can get back once they've walked into the light."

MacGyver didn't stand. He remained down: in defeat. What was the point of struggling? He would never see his son again, never go out on adventures together or be able to embrace him. He had failed.

Back at the hospital, the doctors worked feverishly. A moment ago the middle-age man in room 304 had been on the way of recovery, when he suddenly collapsed.

The defibrillator went warm, but there was absolutely no response to the resuscitation attempts. The Doctor recharged over and over again, but no matter how many times the defibrillator hit the body with its electric current, it made no difference. There simply was no sinus rhythm. After multiple attempts, the female Doctor looked sadly over at Sam and Pete.

"Still no response. I'm calling it. Time of death, 01:59."

Pete stood quiet in shock. Next to him, Sam's knees buckled beneath him as he shocked took in the scene in front of him. This had to be a nightmare. It couldn't be happening; this couldn't be real! His father couldn't be dead! Without realising it, his legs had managed to find power enough to drag him over to the bed, where the pale body resided. Sam started screaming for his dad.

"NO! DAD! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU JUST CAN'T! DAD, YOU CAN'T LEAVE! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU MUST COME BACK! PLEASE, COME BACK! DAD! YOU MUST _FIGHT_ THIS! _FIGHT_!"

Those words echoed not only through the eerily empty hospital, but also into the other realm. MacGyver's head snapped up at the sound of his son's voice.

Fight. It was almost something magical about that word today, because it triggered the voice of MacGyver's grandfather who had said the exact same word earlier. Harry's voice followed suite after Sam's.

_I've lived a long life, Bud... During all my years, I've learned one thing. There is always a way! As long as you don't give up! If you care about something, you fight for it! Look me in the eyes, Bud, and tell me you're gonna leave Sam alone after all this!_

No! He wasn't going to leave his only son alone! Sam needed him, and MacGyver needed Sam. Forcing himself onto his knees and elbows, he stated the facts in his mind. Giving up is not an option. He had to give his all, for Sam.

MacGyver stood on shaking legs, finding a shocked Murdoc staring at him. Apparently he thought he had completely broken his nemesis this time.

How wrong he was.

"I. WON'T. LET. YOU. HARM. SAM."

He once again charged at Murdoc. The second snapped out of the shock at the last second to fend of what he thought was a right hook from MacGyver. The latter had anticipated this, and instead grabbed hold of the man, flinging him away with all his might. Murdoc flew away; crashing hard on something solid among all the whiteness and fell into a heap on the ground.

This gave MacGyver some time. He looked around the white place, searching for something. But the space was empty. No rolls of duct tapes or paperclips. But that wasn't entirely true, as Mac suddenly remembered something. Placing one hand in his pocket, he pulled out a single tiny paperclip. Murdoc who had gathered himself mockingly took in the little thing.

"What are you supposed to do with that?" He challenged cockily. "Stab me to death? There's nothing you can do here with something as useless as a paperclip."

"You still haven't learned, Murdoc, that it's the smallest of things which can make the biggest difference."

With that said, MacGyver bent out the paperclip and turned around. He raised his hand and felt after something. Suddenly, he took the paperclip and placed it in front of himself; twisting it in mid air.

Horror filled Murdoc's eyes as he watched a door materialize out of nowhere right next to MacGyver. A sign on it read '304'. As MacGyver grabbed the doorknob and allowed the door to slowly swing open, they both once again saw the inside of the hospital room. MacGyver looked over his shoulder with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Goodbye Murdoc." He said before taking a quick step through the door. Just before he shut the door to the world of whiteness, he could hear Murdoc calling out his name.

"MACGYYYYYVEEEEEEEER!"

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter Song: Land of Confusion – Genesis.


	13. I don't want to miss a thing

**Chapter 13: I don't want to miss a thing**

MacGyver hadn't noticed the sad atmosphere which lingered in the room, nor the loud constant beep which rang out from the heart monitor. He only had eyes for one thing; his pale body. This time, nothing would stop him from returning to the living.

Striding confidently over towards the bed, he finally allowed himself to sink back into the body lying there; consciousness returning to its rightful place.

Darkness consumed MacGyver. At first, he could neither move nor speak. He simply lay there, trapped inside himself, hearing nothing but an eerie quietness.

That was when a familiar voice broke through the silence.

"D... D'd... 'ad... Dad!"

He tracked the voice back towards its source. It became louder and louder. Suddenly if felt like he burst through a bubble. Sounds, smells, tastes, touches and colours washed over him all at once. A deep breath followed by a pain filled gasp brought him back completely to the world of the living. His eyelids felt heavy, but he still managed to pry them open.

The first thing he saw was his son's teary face. Sam held his hand in a firm grip, ensuring his presence. At the sight of his father still alive, his face turned from sad to one of relief. Mac slowly leaned his head towards his son.

"S...am..." MacGyver said with a horse voice while managing to produce a weak smile.

"I'm here dad! Right here!" Tears of joy streamed down his face. "Don't you EVER dare scare me like that again!"

MacGyver smiled again and managed to lift his thumb slightly upwards, in a clear sign of agreement. Pete had placed himself at Sam's side when the heart monitor had suddenly devolved from a constant sound into several hopeful beeps. He stood glancing down at his friend who seemed to have knocked on heaven's door once again, but like last time, he had managed to return.

Mac's eyes drifted in and out of focus, but he still managed to lock onto Pete's form.

"P...ete..." Another smiled found itself on his lips.

"Yeah, it's me. You gave us a real fright, Mac."

Images from not only today, but also from the day when Hakim tried to steal the Egyptian relic the Sun Boat replayed itself in Pete's mind. It was eerie how close Mac had been to dying then and now. He cleared his throat before adding a few encouraging words.

"Great to have you back!"

Sam looked from Pete over to his father. He knew that they had just shared a quick wordless conversation. Sharing a close bond with someone make things like words redundant. He hoped that he and his father could be allowed to spend such a long time together that they would create a similar bond as the close friends shared. He gently squeezed the hand residing in his.

"Dad, you should rest. Climbing a mountain like that, at your age, takes it's toll you know!" Sam teased, and for the first time that day, his eyes sparkled with their usual mischief again.

MacGyver smiled at the comment, before drifting of into a well-earned sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't want to miss a thing – Aerosmith.


	14. Beyond the sunset

**Chapter 14: Beyond the sunset**

A few months later, Mac was extremely tired of the hospital food, and was finally allowed to leave. The first thing he and Sam did when the youngster picked him up from the hospital was to grab a burger at the nearest drive in. Sam drove the Jeep, while his father got to tuck in on the food.

"Never thought I would really appreciate takeaway-food, but this burger must be the greatest burger ever made in all of history!" MacGyver stated, while Sam laughed heartily at his father.

They drove and didn't stop until they reached the coastline. Turning the key counter-clockwise, Sam shut of the engine. Father and son opened the car doors and seated themselves onto the hood.

They sat in silence for a while, taking in the scenery in front of them. The slowly setting sun cast its reddish glow over the landscape. The azure waves splashed in onto the sandy beach one after the other. The gentle breeze playfully played with Mac's mullet, making it dance in the wind.

Sam didn't want to spoil the moment, but he had to get a question that he had carried with him for months, of his chest.

"Do you think Murdoc is really gone for good this time?"

MacGyver had a momentarily image of the door leading him from the strange whiteness and back into room 304; from where Murdoc had screamed his name from the other side just before it closed. Then he recalled Pete's distraught face when he had appeared one day at the hospital, saying that his divers had searched the crashed helicopter and every other inch of the lake, but there was no sign of the assassin or his body.

"I actually don't know, Sam. If I made it despite the low odds, maybe he could have done the same. He has survived the impossible before, so I guess only time will really tell."

The word "time" steered Sam's line of thoughts back to that day once again. He had at that horrible event realised just how precious and fragile time was.

"Dad... When you flatlined..." Sam had to divert his gaze from his father to hold back the feelings, which almost overwhelmed him at the memory. "At that moment, I felt haunted by all the thing we never got to do together. Father-and-son-stuff you know. Also how little time we had been given. I just want you to know that I'm so happy to have you back here with me, so we hopefully will be able to share some more unforgettable adventures together."

Returning his gaze to his father, Sam found him close to tears, but still a big smile adorned his lips.

"I will be unfathomably happy for every single moment you wish to spare with your old man." MacGyver teasingly answered his son. "Hopefully we get to do all those things you where afraid we had almost missed." His face turned a bit more serious as he continued. "Whatever happens Sam, you must know that I will always be with you. If not in person, then I'll be in here." Mac placed his right hand over Sam's beating heart.

Father and son embraced at the same time; both silently wished they could always remain this close. When parting, Sam stared into his father's eyes. What he sensed at that moment he would forever carry with him.

He and his father had with this mutual deep understanding for one another created an unbreakable bond; one that would never bulge. No matter how angry they would become with each other or how many fights they would indulge in, they where from now on a real family; not only by blood, but also emotionally.

The only other person Sam had prior shared such a bond with was his mother. To now be able to feel the same towards his father after only knowing each other for a few months (in which his father had spent almost all the time stuck in the hospital) made Sam all warm inside. Pulling his son closer, MacGyver shared with Sam the words of a wise man.

"Like your grandfather Harry used to say: if you care about something, you fight for it..."

As they both sat there on the jeep's hood staring back out towards the tempting horizon while letting the words sink in, their minds were already planning ahead on what could possibly be their next upcoming adventures together; awaiting them both beyond the sunset.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I guess this is it! My first fanfic ever posted here. I hope you've enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Would make my day if you had time to drop of a few funny/wise/happy/sad/angry/crazy words in the review-thingy what you thought before leaving! Hugs everyone! :D

Let's end of with the usual, shall we? ;)

Chapter song: Beyond the sunset – ? (from "Sunset Beach", and no one seems to know who the artist is, so I'll leave you with a little mystery…).


End file.
